


Гимн обреченной молодежи

by Galan_Rumos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Suicide, Violence, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: Май, 1914. Бен Органа-Соло только что переехал в Англию после происшествия, в котором погиб его отец. Живя вместе с дядей Люком и его семьей, Бен вскоре встречает нового соседа, сына графа Хаксли, который его заинтриговал, в то время как его кузены Рей и Финн очарованы лихим пилотом По Дэмероном. Идиллия лета подходит к концу, когда Европа погружается в войну.





	1. Эпиграф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anthem for doomed youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649695) by [kitseybarbours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitseybarbours/pseuds/kitseybarbours). 



> Таймлайн фанфика - 1914 год, частично Первая Мировая война. Буду давать небольшие сноски к некоторым вещам по ходу дела. Автор фанфика очень внимательна к деталям, концентрируется скорее на описаниях, чем на диалогах.
> 
> Отмечу также разнузданную, просто безудержную романтизацию войны. Но тому времени это было свойственно, а времена, как говорится, не выбирают, в них живут и умирают.
> 
> Отмечу, что истории героев отличны от канона, характеры, разумеется, ООС. Но ООС вполне себе проработанный. Кроме того, в оригинальной шапке к фику указан slow burn - то есть отношения между героями (в данном случае во всех упомянутых парах и треугольниках) развиваются медленно. Но я считаю, что только в плюс. Потрахушек в первых главах не ждите :)  
> Рей и Финн - приемные дети Люка, никакого инцеста нет.  
> А Хакса зовут Брендан, как и его отца, так что эрмитажей и прочих музеев Пушкина тут нет. Я считаю, оно и к лучшему

Автор не включала, это мое переводческое допущение, но и название, и сама суть фанфика — отсылка к стихотворению Уилфреда Оуэна «Гимн обреченной молодежи». Прикрепляю оригинал стихотворения и варианты переводов.

Anthem for doomed youth 

What passing-bells for these who die as cattle?   
Only the monstrous anger of the guns.   
Only the stuttering rifles' rapid rattle   
Can patter out their hasty orisons.   
No mockeries now for them; no prayers nor bells,   
Nor any voice of mourning save the choirs, —   
The shrill, demented choirs of wailing shells;   
And bugles calling for them from sad shires. 

What candles may be held to speed them all?   
Not in the hands of boys, but in their eyes   
Shall shine the holy glimmers of good-byes.   
The pallor of girls' brows shall be their pall;   
Their flowers the tenderness of patient minds,   
And each slow dusk a drawing-down of blinds.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Гимн обреченной молодежи

Какой прощальный звон достоин этих жертв?  
Лишь гневный стук подков да канонада битв,  
Запальчивая брань косноязычных жерл,  
Скороговорка пуль — взамен людских молитв.  
Взамен насмешек, просьб, глухих колоколов,  
Рыданий и кутьи — воинственно-груба,  
Пронзительно ревет, пространство проколов,  
В поля печальных графств зовущая труба.

Какая же свеча их удержать могла,  
Когда такой огонь струился из-под век  
Мальчишек, уходя, прощавшихся навек.  
Им саван — белизна девичьего чела,  
Кладбищенский венок — посмертная любовь,  
И каждый вечер тьма их забирает вновь.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
По тем юнцам, что дохнут, как собаки,  
Кто отзвонит? Орудий гнев лихой.  
Лишь скорый залп прерывистой атаки  
Молитвой станет им за упокой.   
Никто, смеясь, молиться уж не станет,  
Скорбя, не запоет церковный хор, —   
Снарядов песня лишь нестройно грянет,  
И кто-то затрубит в рожок средь гор.

Но кто же свечи им зажечь готов?  
Сквозит «прощай» не в жестах, не в руках —  
Мерцают только отблески в очах.  
Им бледность век девических — покров;  
Душ терпеливых нежность — им цветы,  
А шторы — то завеса темноты.


	2. Часть 1

— Мастер Бенджамин, настоятельно рекомендую вам вылезти из кровати, — обеспокоенно запричитал дядин подручный, — ваша мать ожидает вас внизу, а ваш дядя приедет с минуты на минуту…  
Сесил нервно суетился у кровати Бенджмина Органа-Соло, глядя на неподвижную кучу одеял, предположительно — племянника своего работодателя, и пытался оценить, пойдет ли он навстречу. Последние месяцы выдались невероятно трудными для всей семьи Органа-Соло — теперь состоящей только из Бена и его матери, недавно прибывших в Нортгемптоншир из Нью-Йорка, — и особенно для мальчика.  
Крайне нерешительно Сесил снова спросил:  
— Мастер Бенджамин?  
Под грудой одеял, сжавшись в комочек, Бен слегка сдвинулся и издал стон: «Я не могу».  
— Сэр, пожалуйста, — занервничал камердинер. — Ваш дядя наконец вернулся из Лондона, и вы должны поприветствовать его.  
Бен еще глубже зарылся в одеяла.  
— Мы остаемся с ним на все лето. Я повидаюсь с ним в другой день.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, ради вашей матери!  
После упоминания его матери — Боже, она и так достаточно страдает из-за меня, Бен издал последний стон, перекатился, прикрыв лицо одной рукой, и медленно и с большим усилием вытащил себя из постели и встал. Бросив ничего не значащий взгляд на Сесила, он побрел в уборную и начал набирать ванну; Сесил вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Ваша мать попросила вас надеть новый серый костюм на ужин у графа сегодня, мастер Бенджамин, — перекрыв шум проточной воды, Сесил пошел в гардероб и вытащил оттуда повседневную одежду Бена, а также новый костюм. — Это подойдет?  
— Если моя мать скажет, что я надену это, полагаю, я это надену, — ответил Бен, забираясь в ванну, откуда уже поднимался пар. — Который сейчас час?  
— Почти одиннадцать, сэр, вы пропустили завтрак, — сообщил Сесил. — Повар оставил вам кашу.  
— Заманчиво, — вяло ответил Бен, промывая длинные темные волосы и снова наклоняя голову, чтобы ополоснуть ее. Он закрыл глаза и погрузился в горячую воду, опасаясь грядущего дня, как и каждого нового дня со времен того кошмара три месяца назад.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, поспешите, — умоляюще произнес Сесил.  
На этот раз Бен послушался. За очень короткое время он успел помыться, высушиться и облачиться в легкий летний костюм и нехотя завязывал галстук, когда Сесил возник позади него, счищая невидимые катышки с ткани.  
— Хорошо, Сесил, думаю, этого достаточно, — остановил его Бен. Он со страхом бросил последний взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале.

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз надевал обычный костюм — не пижаму, которую он носил каждый день с тех пор, как они прибыли в Англию на прошлой неделе; или траурный черный, который был семейной униформой в Нью-Йорке в течение предыдущих трех месяцев — и он почти не узнавал себя: лицо вычищено, волосы чисты. Но темные круги все еще оставались под глазами; и шрам...

Бен дотронулся до гротескной алой полоски, зловеще протянувшейся от его правого виска до левой скулы. Он знал, что ему повезло, что глаз остался не тронут, а врачи сделали все, что могли; тем не менее шрам все еще оставался свидетельством позора, напоминавшем о себе каждый день. Бен вздохнул.  
После того несчастного случая и последовавшего за ним инцидента, мать Бена, Лея, решила, что лучше всего для семьи будет переехать назад в Англию, где она родилась. Ее брат-близнец Люк, который проживал в Лондоне, вновь открыл свою летнюю резиденцию Дом Тысячелетия, собираясь на лето остановиться там же, параллельно подключив старые связи, чтобы найти местечко для Бена в Оксфорде осенью.

Лея не переставала напоминать Бену о том, что он должен быть благодарен, но тот воспринимал все это не иначе как подачку, а себя — как изгоя, отправленного в изгнание за совершенные преступления. Он знал, что несмотря на увещевания матери насчет необходимости вернуться в Англию, чтобы быть ближе к семье и для того, чтобы Бен получил лучшее образование, он знал: они покинули Нью-Йорк из-за него.

Путь в Англию состоял из шести холодных, дождливых дней штормов и шквальных ветров, пока Бен прятался в своей каюте, с серым лицом, одолеваемый морской болезнью, денно и нощно преследуемый невыносимо четкими воспоминаниями. Он изо всех сил прижимал к груди свой любимый блокнот, но был слишком слаб, чтобы рисовать; он не мог заснуть, а когда просыпался, вопя от ужаса, его мать тщетно пыталась утешить его, пока слезы катились по ее щекам. Он едва помнил приезд в дом, после казавшейся бесконечной поездки по Лондону: пойманные краем глаза отблески разбросанных служебных построек, заросшие сады и, наконец, дом из красного кирпича — Бену что тогда, что сейчас он казался не чем иным, как роскошной тюрьмой. 

И теперь, после недельного затворничества в комнате, прерываемого разве что приемом пищи — для чего Люк прислал своего прихвостня-дворецкого, Сесила, чтобы помочь с переездом да чтобы тот крутился вокруг Бена, безжизненно лежащего на кровати, — Лея решила, что сегодня Бен должен начать снова привыкать к нормальной жизни. И хотя они едва успели разместиться (части поместья все еще были в пыли и нуждались в проветривании, садовник ожесточенно перепахивал разросшиеся кусты и плющи), местные традиции требовали, чтобы Лея и ее сын созвали местную аристократию и были представлены как можно скорее.

Местная аристократия — это граф Хаксли, известный также как майор Брендон Хаксли-старший, военный, как и отец Бена. У него был единственный сын, на пять лет старше Бена, а сам граф овдовел, когда мальчику было двенадцать, и с тех пор намерений жениться снова не выказывал. Граф поддерживал изящное, но спартанское состояние Хаксли Холла; семья размещалась в имении, примыкавшем к жилищу семьи Соло — там и должен был пройти званый вечер, на который собиралась вся округа. Бену представилось формальное мероприятие, пропитанное лицемерием, подобные он посещал в Нью-Йорке регулярно. Вздохнув, он вспомнил пропитанных фальшью, жеманных английских девиц, хихикающих за его спиной над его акцентом и его шрамом, одержимо шепчущихся и определенно знающих, конечно, знающих…

Однако вечер обещал быть интересным. Кроме отца и сына Хаксли и других представителей общества, которых ему предстояло развлекать, Бену также предстояло увидеться с братом матери, Люком, впервые за многие годы, и с приемной дочерью Люка, девочкой его возраста, которую Бен ни разу не встречал. Люк и девочка — Орелия, как помнил Бен по письмам Люка, — должны были остаться с Беном и Леей, и вот их как раз Бен собирался встретить внизу.  
Заправив выбившуюся прядку темных волос за ухо и одернув лацканы в последний раз, Бен сказал:  
— Хорошо, Сесил, я готов.

 

— Прости, Люк. Бенджамин скоро спустится. Я полагала, что лучше позволить ему поспать, раз он все еще не очень хорошо себя чувствует… А! Вот и он!  
Лея Органа-Соло быстро прервалась, как только увидела Бена в прихожей. Она встала поприветствовать своего единственного сына, как только он прокрался в приемную (после посещения кухни, чтобы, разумеется, отведать холодного пудинга).

— Подойди сюда, дорогой, и поприветствуй дядю, — упрашивала Лея, и в ее глазах он видел облегчение: ведь он проснулся и оделся.

— Привет, мам. Прости за опоздание, — пробормотал Бен. Он позволил матери расцеловать себя в обе щеки (для чего ей пришлось встать на носки) и повернулся к дивану, где, к его удивлению, сидели не только Люк с девушкой, должно быть, его кузиной, но и темнокожий парень — рядом с девочкой. Он был одного возраста с Беном, возможно, немного постарше, высокий и крепкий, хорошо сложенный, одет со вкусом, как Люк и Орелия, и поскольку сидел рядом, как равный, — очевидно, не слуга.

— Здравствуйте, дядя Люк, — обратился Бен к мужчине средних лет. Люк — брат-близнец Леи, но выглядел намного младше своих сорока с хвостом: хотя его светлые волосы потускнели и были испещрены сединой, а костюм придавал величие его фигуре, голубые глаза светились задором — Бен помнил этот взгляд еще с детства. Люк мягко улыбнулся племяннику.

— Здравствуй, мой дорогой мальчик! — поприветствовал его Люк. Поднявшись со своего места, он пожал руку Бену своей единственной, левой рукой, вместо правой у него был протез, саму руку он потерял на Англо-Бурской войне. [1]

— Ты так подрос, Бен, — с энтузиазмом, в свойственной ему мальчишеской манере, снова улыбнулся он Бену в ответ. — Каким щеголем стал!

Бен кивнул, уже почувствовав себя неловко.

— Спасибо, дядя Люк. 

Он знал, что его нельзя назвать красивым даже с натяжкой, а шрам только усугубил дело; ему почти хотелось, чтобы дядя не льстил ему, назвав вещи своими именами. Впрочем, он жалел уже обо всем. Лучше бы я не спускался. Лучше бы мне не пришлось проходить через все это…

— А! Ты же еще не знаком с моей милой дочуркой! — объявил Люк. — Позволь представить тебе твою кузину Орелию, — он с гордостью указал в сторону девушки на диване.

Девушка широко улыбнулась Бену, без тени тревоги и неприязни, к которым он привык.

— Зови меня Рей, — с живостью предложила она, — меня все друзья так зовут, мы с тобой станем друзьями, я уверена! 

Она встала и сжала руку Бену своими.

В отличие от шлюховатых, высокомерных девчонок, встречи с которыми этим вечером опасался Бен, Рей выглядела действительно милой. Ее светло-коричневые волосы были свободно уложены — формальность в сравнении с большими карими глазами, вздернутым веснушчатым носиком и очаровательной улыбкой. Как и Люк, она казалась жизнерадостной, энергичной и живой; Бен так и представлял ее выбегающей из приемной и взбирающейся на старый дуб у обочины дороги. Он неуверенно улыбнулся ей, ободренный ее искренностью и тоном.

— Я Бен, приятно, эм, познакомиться.

— И позволь представить тебе еще одного члена моей маленькой семьи. Это мой подопечный, Финн, один из лучших в академии. Прекрасный человек с золотым сердцем, — пояснил Люк, с гордой улыбкой глядя на темнокожего парня, — и я безумно рад, что вы наконец встретились.

Академия, о которой говорил Люк, была делом его жизни: сиротский приют в центре Лондона (ныне управляемый его партнером по бизнесу, Реджем Антиллесом, пока Люк был здесь). Люк и Лея осиротели в раннем возрасте; их мать происходила из английской знати, отец был военным, и оба умерли почти сразу после рождения близнецов. Лею воспитывал кузен, американский сенатор, а Люк вырос на ферме сводного брата своего отца в Девоншире. Несмотря на регулярный обмен письмами на протяжении всей жизни, близнецы никогда не встречались до того, как им обоим перевалило слегка за двадцать, и хотя они почти сразу стали близкими друзьями (Люк провел год в Нью-Йорке, когда Бен был маленьким; Лея дважды в год посещала приют в Лондоне), они продолжали жить вдалеке друг от друга — до сегодняшнего дня.

Бен пожал руку Финну.

— Приятно познакомиться, кузен.

Финн широко улыбнулся, обнажив почти белоснежные зубы, контрастирующие с его темной кожей.

— Взаимно, — у него были большие, грубые и теплые, рабочие руки. Его акцент напоминал свойственный выходцам из лондонских низов [2], мало похожий на выговор Рей, которая жила с Люком дольше; и хотя его улыбка была добросердечной, в глазах сквозила осторожность, словно он был готов удрать при малейшем намеке на опасность. Бен на минуту задумался, на что была похожа его жизнь, прежде чем Люк взял его под свое крыло — что положило начало тьме в нем, — а также ему стало интересно, намекал ли его взгляд на нечто подобное.

— Сегодня такой прекрасный день, позор тратить его на сидение дома, — заметила Рей. Взглянув сначала на приемного отца и дождавшись его кивка, она с дружеской теплотой в голосе спросила Лею:

— Можем мы с Беном и Финном пройтись по окрестностям, тетя Лея?

Лея по-доброму улыбнулась, прищурив карие глаза.

— Конечно. Бен может показать вам конюшни и сад, — сказала она, повернувшись к сыну.

— Иди, дорогой. Покажи кузенам окрестности.

Финн дернулся было с места, глядя на Рей с сомнением. Поймав его взгляд, она улыбнулась и кивнула в знак согласия. Бен наблюдал за ними, заинтригованный связью, которую они поддерживали. Явная симпатия между ними была очевидна — но она не носила родственного характера. Для Бена все встало на свои места. Ему стало интересно, обручены ли они уже или это пока лишь планы — потому как, судя по взглядам, которыми они обменивались, такие планы представлялись очевидными.

— Вообще-то, если вы не возражаете, мэм, я бы остался здесь, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Финн Лее. Его глаза были прикованы к полкам с книгами у противоположной стены.

Лея проследила за его голодным взглядом и, снисходительно улыбнувшись, произнесла:

— Конечно, Финн, будь как дома.

Она кивнула в сторону книг, и Финн, светясь от радости, направился к ним.

Бросив последний взгляд на Финна, Рей поправила свое бледно-желтое платье и заправила волосы за ухо. Она протянула Бену руку:

— Идем тогда!

Бен сомневался — он не чувствовал желания куда-то идти.

Но хмурый взгляд Леи из-за плеча Рей заставил Бена встать и взять Рей за руку. Его кузина широко улыбнулась и вывела его из прихожей:

— Окрестности так прекрасны, не могу дождаться все поскорее увидеть! — с энтузиазмом объявила она.

Бен кинул последний взгляд через плечо, Лея слабо улыбнулась ему, и на ее лице была написана благодарность. 

— Я действительно люблю солнечный свет за городом! — объявила Рей, пока они гуляли вдоль трехполосной дороги, вернее, пока Бен, сгорбившись, плелся, засунув руки в карманы, а Рей в радостном настроении бежала рядом, изредка поддерживая шляпку рукой. Желтые ленточки на шляпке развевались, подобно солнечным лучам.

— Устала от городской жизни, да? — спросил Бен, шагая слегка позади нее.

— О, да, — серьезно ответила Рей, — там вообще нет зелени. Я родилась в деревне, — и тут она принялась без конца тараторить: — но вскоре мои родители умерли, я тогда была совсем маленькой, и меня перевезли в Лондон. 

Она вздохнула, как будто любая мысль о Лондоне — сером грязном, вонючем Лондоне — причиняла ей боль.

— Я почти забыла, что где-то на планете может быть столько зелени!

Рей кружилась со свободно раскинутыми руками, как будто хотела поймать лето и запереть в своей груди. Она смеялась, как маленький ребенок, останавливаясь, чтобы дать Бену догнать себя.

— В Нью-Йорке тоже столько зелени нет, — согласился Бен.

— Ты там вырос?

Бен кивнул.

— Я там никогда не была, но, думаю, он не слишком отличается от Лондона. Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Скучаешь по нему?

Бен помедлил с ответом. Он вспомнил болезненные моменты гламурных вечеринок, квартиры с высокими потолками, многолюдные улицы родного города — суматоху дней и бесконечный гул, которые принимал как данность, забывая, что существует что-то еще и что сегодняшний день замаран мглой и кровью. Ему стало интересно, лишь на один момент, вернется ли он назад — сможет ли вернуться назад.

— Я покинул его менее двух недель назад, — холодно отрезал Бен, стараясь уйти от вопроса. Очевидно, Рей известно не так много об истинной причине их переезда — о чем она должна была спросить, но вместо этого поставила его в еще более неловкое положение. Как далеко могу зайти?

— Ну, я знаю, но ты скучаешь? — Рей была настойчива.

— Нет, — солгал Бен, мысли о доме отдаются болью, дом потерян, возможно, навсегда, — нет, не скучаю, — на выдохе произнес Бен.

Рей поняла, что наступила на больную мозоль, и, к облегчению Бена, сменила тему разговора.

— Разве это не страна возможностей? Кажется столь новой и неиспорченной! — радостно заявила она. Рей вновь убежала вперед с раскинутыми руками, а затем обернулась к нему.

— Просто подумай, Бен! У нас впереди целое лето! Лето тысяча девятьсот четырнадцатого! Случиться может все!

Бен остановился. Он вслушался в слова кузины, пропуская их через себя, и, возможно, впервые за несколько месяцев почувствовал что-то отдаленно похожее на надежду. В конце концов, может быть, ему удастся преодолеть ужасный мрак воспоминаний и двигаться дальше.

Бен улыбнулся:

— Все что угодно.

 

В тот вечер Брендон Хаксли-второй стоял, завернутый в расшитый шелковый домашний халат, у умывальника с опасной бритвой, колдуя над оставшейся линией волос. Он положил бритву обратно, натерся лосьоном после бритья, а после пригладил непослушные рыжие волосы, втирая гель так, чтобы ни одна прядка не торчала. Сделал шаг назад, осматривая лицо со всех сторон, вращая головой из стороны в сторону, пока не решил, что доволен.

Хакс, как молодой лейтенант предпочитал называться, прошел в гардеробную, где его парадная форма (свежевыглаженная и начищенная самим Хаксом) висела на дверце шкафа. Он развязал пояс халата и повесил его рядом, затем аккуратно надел форму, застегивая золотые пуговицы на вороте под подбородком, манжеты были сложены с особой четкостью. Пока он оценивал свое отражение в настенном зеркале, крутясь в попытках понять, как сидит мундир сзади, он жалел, что отец уволил всю личную прислугу после смерти матери Хакса: если бы он все еще имел прислугу, не возникало бы таких неудобств.

Вздохнув, Хакс вновь осмотрел себя в зеркале и поправил воротник мундира. Он еще раз пригладил волосы, прежде чем надеть кожаные перчатки. До него доносился шум и гам вечеринки внизу: парадные двери открывались и закрывались, леди громко разговаривали, глубокий голос отца приветствовал гостей. Хаксли давно не развлекались — полуночных гостей в Хаксли Холле не бывало много лет, если вообще когда-либо были, несмотря на то, что Брендон Хаксли-старший — местный лорд, а потому всеми уважаемый, от которого ожидалось быть в ударе на всех этих светских мероприятиях. Он прекратил развлекаться после смерти жены одиннадцать лет назад, и местное общество так и не простило его до конца за это.

Сегодняшнего мероприятия, правда, было не избежать, даже несмотря на неофициальные разговоры Хаксли-старшего за закрытыми дверями. Приезд новой семьи в город всегда требовал формального приема в официальной помещичьей резиденции, и возвращение Люка Скайуокера, а также его сестры Леи Органы и ее сына — не исключение, даже если об оживлении Дома Тысячелетия для подготовки к приезду американцев трепались целый месяц до самого их приезда. 

Шептались, что внезапный отъезд из Нью-Йорка был не чем иным, как бегством, побегом, удиранием, а не простым желанием воссоединиться с семьей, и, само собой, напрашивался вопрос — побегом от чего?

Никто точно не знает, чего ожидать, заключил Хаксли-младший.

Бросив последний взгляд на зеркало, он заметил ответный взгляд светло-зеленых глаз. Я не хочу это делать. — Хакс повернулся и двинулся вниз, встречать долгожданных гостей.

 

Хаксли Холл представлял собой впечатляющий старый особняк. Когда они ехали по извилистому гравию в экипаже, солнце начало садиться, погружая поместье в кокон теней, и Бен думал, что оно поддерживается в идеальном состоянии, несомненно, и днем поражая безупречностью; но сейчас стены из серого камня отдавали износом времени, даже крошились, повсюду — плющ-переросток. Внушительный силуэт дома выделялся особенно на фоне парковых насаждений, открывающих взору темный лесок неподалеку, в котором тонуло красное солнце. Помимо солидного возраста постройки и видимого отсутствия регулярного ремонта, дом все еще казался величественным и отвратительно формализованным, даже если и выглядел пережитком минувших времен.

Повозка остановилась, и лакей появился словно из ниоткуда, чтобы открыть дверь экипажа и помочь выйти, подавая руку дамам. Рей приняв руку, спрыгнула со второй ступеньки и разгладила платье, отмечая прямоугольник света, падающий из открытой парадной двери, также открывающей взору гостей внутри: фоновой шум музыки и разговоров проникал из недр дома.

— Как мило, — пробормотала Рей, робко подав руку Финну, ведя его внутрь.

— Пойдем, Бен, — Лея слегка подтолкнула сына локтем, кивнув на фасад дома, — ты готов?

Лакей, помогавший Люку выйти из повозки, принял слова благодарности, запрыгнул на нее и, взмахнув хлыстом, направил экипаж к дальним конюшням. Люк вежливо дождался окончания разговора матери и сына и подал руку сестре, чтобы сопроводить ее внутрь.

Бен посмотрел на мать. Впечатленному фасадом дома Бену не особо хотелось узнать, как он выглядит изнутри — и кого он встретит внутри. Но ради матери он взял себя в руки и выдавил улыбку:

— Да.

Лея благодарно улыбнулась сыну. Ее брат пошел вперед, ведя ее за руку, и Бен последовал за ними до дверей, где их ожидали Рей и Финн. Рей, поймав его взгляд, криво улыбнулась.

— Разве будет не весело? — прошептала она, сжимая руку Финна, и Бен не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

В конце концов, все могло быть. 

Двери распахнулись для них. Вечер начался.

Они едва ли провели десять минут в Хаксли Холле, но Рей успела очаровать всех. От молчаливого, угрюмого дворецкого, который пустил их внутрь, до официантов в форме, которые теперь подавали им напитки, ее бурные приветствия и возгласы, похвалы — прекрасной резной перемычке над дверью, широкой винтовой лестнице, люстре — вызвали улыбку у всех, кого они встретили. В танцевальном зале она смешалась с толпой, не отпуская Финна от себя. Квартет в углу играл приятную, жизнерадостную мелодию, несколько пар танцевали, Бен полагал, что Рей и Финн скоро к ним присоединятся. 

Бен стоял в одиночестве в другом конце комнаты, наблюдая за толпой, видя, как его дядя и мать разошлись в разные стороны, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы поприветствовать и, в случае Люка, заключить в теплые объятья старых знакомых — хоть он и не жил в Доме Тысячелетия годами, но знал местную старую аристократию, да и сам являлся наиболее примечательной фигурой в деревне.  
Финн и Рей тряслись от напряжения среди нетанцующей публики, погруженные в беседу с щеголем в форме Королевских Воздушных Сил; что Рей, что Финн были очарованы его темными кудрями и умным выражением глаз. Бен успел отметить, что его кузина и Финн громко смеются над историями молодого пилота. Бен чувствовал себя странно: грусть с непонятным оттенком ревности — он не мог вспомнить, когда смеялся в последний раз хоть над чем-нибудь хоть с кем-то, и задавался вопросом, засмеется ли когда-нибудь.

Оторвавшись от созерцания троицы, Бен начал изучать остальных гостей. Он заметил графа (с холодным лицом и льдистыми глазами), чопорно шедшего сквозь толпу, кажущегося чужим в собственном доме. Бену вспомнилась маленькая сплетня: после того, как заболела и скончалась его жена одиннадцать лет назад, майор Хаксли стал кем-то вроде отшельника, заливая свое горе спиртным; слуги, снующие сейчас по дому, были наняты специально для вечера, поскольку всю домашнюю прислугу распустили после смерти жены. Наблюдая за Хаксли-старшим, Бен раздумывал, каков его сын, и почувствовал укол понимания: паршивый способ закончить детство…

Оторвавшись от созерцания графа, Бен перешел к наблюдению за танцующими парочками, видя, как все больше и больше людей заходит в танцевальный зал, с высокими потолками и строго украшенный, как толпа наполняет углы смехом и болтовней. Наверное, с этим он в состоянии справиться, неважно, участвовал он в празднестве или нет, он был один в комнате, полной людей, и его это устраивало.

— Здравствуйте, леди Сара [3].

Голос рядом с Беном перебил весь гул толпы в комнате. Он обернулся к его источнику — рядом с ним стоял рыжеволосой мужчина в военной форме, с аристократически бледным и холодным лицом; он целовал затянутую в кожаную перчатку руку дамы, которая выглядела экзотично для здешних мест; ее блестящие черные волосы были собраны в высокую прическу.

— Рад встрече с вами, как и всегда. Ваши муж и сын сегодня с вами? — продолжил рыжеволосый светским тоном.

Бен вспомнил, что слышал о военной карьере и рыжих волосах, свойственных семье графа: видимо, это был сын лорда Хаксли.  
— О, да, — ответила женщина с ласкающим уши легким испанским акцентом, — По вон там, разговаривает с девушкой из семьи Скайуокер, а Кеннет, думаю, отправился искать вашего отца — хотел хотя бы поприветствовать его, знаете, столько времени прошло с тех пор, как мы последний раз были здесь…

 

Реплика женщины потонула в витке новой, ободряющей музыки, которую заиграл оркестр. Не в силах расслышать ответ младшего Хаксли, Бен все еще наблюдал за ним, пока тот продолжал беседу. Юноша, очевидно, был знаком со светским этикетом — свидетельством тому поцелуй руки, — но казалось, все это он делал на автомате, мастерски, но без чувства. Он выглядел откровенно скучающим, его светлые глаза бегали, как будто в поисках часов — или выхода (Бен даже почувствовал симпатию на мгновение). Но Леди Сара продолжала говорить, энергично жестикулируя, как будто рассказывая историю, а Хаксли производил впечатление внимательно слушающего — вежливости ради. 

Скучая, Бен на секунду отвлекся.  
Он заметил, что Финн с энтузиазмом разговаривал с кудрявым пилотом (очевидно, сыном леди Сары, как бишь его имя, По?), пока Рей вежливо болтала с лакеем, явно не замечая его страстного взгляда.

Когда он вернулся взглядом к леди Саре и сыну графа, последний уже ушел. Почти сразу, даже бессознательно, он начал искать его в толпе, пока пару секунд спустя не ощутил прикосновение к локтю, а до ушей не донесся все тот же светский голос:

— Простите, не уверен, что нас представили друг другу. 

Бен обернулся, и перед его глазами, как по волшебству, возник Хаксли-младший. Он был того же роста, что и Бен, в своих красивых армейских сапогах, но без них он, вероятно, был на дюйм ниже. Вблизи его широко расставленные глаза отливали слабой тенью зелени, нос был острым. Копна рыжих волос была уложена гелем с особой тщательностью, а заостренный подбородок невероятно гладко выбрит. Когда Бен пожимал протянутую руку, он искренне удивился, почувствовав под кожаной перчаткой не мрамор.

— Брендон Хаклси-второй, — ровным тоном представляется сын графа. Слегка наклонив подбородок, он изучал лицо Бена, внимательно и напряженно.  
Бен дерзко глянул на него в ответ:

— Бенджамин Органа-Соло. Приятно познакомиться.

— Наслаждаетесь вечером, мистер Органа-Соло? — безразлично спросил Хаксли.

— Безмерно, — ответил Бен.

Их взгляды были сосредоточены друг на друге. Бен с легкой дрожью представлял, что Хаксли видит и запоминает. Он осознавал, как выглядит со стороны: нос, римского типа, выдавался острыми линиями на лице; темные волосы, недостаточно длинные, чтобы скрыть ненормально большие уши, и, разумеется, шрам, зазубренной бороздой извивающийся на лице в уродливым образом. Он практически ощущал взгляд Хаксли, сосредоточенный на родинках, разбросанных по коже, что делало его еще уродливее, он знал.

Чувствуя себя некомфортно, Бен хотел отвести взгляд, но не делал этого.

— Давненько в наших краях не появлялась новая семья, — вежливым тоном заключил Хаксли, закончив свою инспекцию. — Ну как, я был на высоте? — порывался спросить Бен. — Ваш приезд наделал шуму, — кривая улыбка исказила его губы.

Бена как будто укололо. Должно быть, он знал. Он не успел отреагировать на замечание Хаксли, потому как графский сынок спросил его:

— Полагаю, вы пойдете в университет осенью? — интерес в его голосе отсутствовал.

После короткой паузы Бен кивнул:

— Оксфорд. Специализируюсь на английском.

Брови Хакса дернулись. 

— Английский! Как увлекательно, — в тоне Хаксли сквозила легкая напыщенность, приправленная фальшивой заинтересованностью.

— М-гм, — тем не менее Бен почувствовал себя оскорбленным, — а вы? Что изучаете?

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Хаксли, дернув бровью, — я лейтенант Армии Его Величества. «Если вы не заметили», — так и сквозило в его неприязненном тоне. 

Он выпрямился, чтобы Бен мог рассмотреть знаки отличия на его форме.

— Впечатляет, — столь же холодным тоном отметил Бен. Они вновь принялись сверлить друг друга глазами.

Бен силится понять взгляд Хаксли, понять, имел ли тот в виду что-нибудь, говоря об их приезде сюда — если, конечно, он вообще что-то подразумевал, хотя это сродни чуду. Но румянец позорно вспыхнул на щеках у Бена. «Дурак. Он знает — и все они знают, все здесь знают. Я заслужил его издевательства, я заслужил их ненависть — я не такой, как они. Мне здесь нет места». Бен с силой прикусил губу.

— Боюсь, я должен вас покинуть, — наконец заключил Хаксли, разорвав зрительный контакт, — наслаждайтесь вечером, мистер Соло, надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, — добавил он без тени интереса. 

— Хорошего вечера, мистер Хаксли.

Сын графа мгновенно растворился в толпе. Когда он ушел, Бен осознал, насколько их разговор повлиял на него. Он чувствовал себя возмущенным, запутавшимся, опозоренным — под гордым взглядом и градом высокомерных фраз другого мужчины. Но Бен также осознавал, что чувствовал хоть что-то, кроме горя и вины — впервые за последние несколько недель, если не месяцев.

Одно это заставляло его не сводить глаз с Хаксли, пока тот не исчез в толпе окончательно. 

Вечер проходил приятнее, чем Бен ожидал. По настоянию Рей он даже потанцевал, кружа ее и двух других девушек по танцзалу, но после, под разочарованные протесты Рей, он извинился и вновь слился с толпой, попутно прихватив стакан воды с подноса проходившего мимо официанта.

Он был измотан: стресс на протяжении дня, необходимость общения, приправленная странным разговором с Хаксли, и постоянные напоминания о том, что это уже происходило раньше: на вечеринке в саду у ван Орманов, две недели назад, на балу у Маколея, три дня назад — текли сквозь его мысли.

Что было важнее его собственных ощущений — радость Рей от вечера, ведь она была в самом расцвете лет для замужества, да еще и приемной дочкой Люка Скайуокера. Похоже, Рей действительно хорошо проводила время.

Она танцевала с Финном, прижимаясь к нему намного ближе, чем то позволено в танцах, шептала ему всякие глупости на ухо, целовала в щеку, тем самым заставив его радостно покраснеть. Он увидел, как По Дэмерон наблюдал за ними, стоя неподалеку, и она улыбнулась ему через плечо Финна, а потом помахала ему и пошла танцевать следующий танец с По, напоследок чмокнув Финна еще разок. 

Они легко и непринужденно танцевали друг с другом, составляя прекрасную пару: сильные руки По на тонкой талии Рей, его темные глаза смотрели в ее. Он наклонился, чтобы сказать что-то Рей на ухо, и ее смех был похож на звуки дождя. Финн наблюдал за ними горящими глазами — и как-то все закончилось тем, что они танцевали уже втроем. Никто не мог оторвать от них взгляда.

Когда песня кончается, Рей, раскрасневшаяся и смеющаяся, отвесила реверанс, а два ее партнера поклонились ей. 

— Веселитесь? — осведомился Люк. Когда дочь подлетела к нему, ее лицо светилось, а два джентльмена стояли позади нее. 

— Да! — честно воскликнула Рей. Она схватила По и притянула его ближе. — Папа, это По, — представила она его с гордостью.

Люк горячо пожал ему руку, отметив его приятные черты и дружескую улыбку.

— Если не ошибаюсь, сын лорда и леди Дэмерон? Как вырос!

По с энтузиазмом закивал.

— Да, сэр. Такая честь встретить вас снова. Мои родители прекрасно отзывались о вас, — тепло ответил По, его темные глаза светились добротой. Его акцент — приятная смесь испанского и американского, хотя он жил в Англии вот уже двадцать лет. Рей узнала, что его мать, несмотря на то, что воспитывалась в Англии, имела гватемальские [4] корни, а после вышла замуж за отца По, американца, и семья жила во Флориде первые десять лет жизни По, прежде чем вернуться в Британию, поближе к захворавшим родителям леди Сары. Испанский был родным языком для По, как и для его мамы, и это чувствовалось в его речи; Рей задумалась, может, удастся убедить его научить ее паре слов, как-нибудь.

— А я о них, мой дорогой мальчик! — вернул любезность Люк. — Они чудесные люди, но что насчет вас, молодой человек? — Люк указал на форму пилота, — Вступили в ряды Королевских Военно-Воздушных Сил?

— Да, сэр. А вы разве сами не летали раньше? 

Люк, мягко улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Ну разумеется!

И углубился в рассказ о своем старом самолете который, к сожалению, пришлось продать после того, как он потерял руку. 

Рей и Финн, улыбаясь и переговариваясь, шагнули в сторону: стоило Люку начать говорить — особенно в присутствии другого пилота — и его уже было не остановить никакими путями. Рей и Финн оставили их и растворились в толпе танцующих; довольно скоро По присоединился к ним, будто притянутый магнитом.

Бен же стоял в углу танцзала. Его последняя собеседница, старая графиня, отчего-то решившая, что его зовут Рен, поковыляла к толпе, наконец оставив его наедине со своими мыслями.

Погруженный в размышления, Бен почти не заметил сына графа рядом с собой, но периферийным зрением отметил, что тот тоже один, а его глаза блуждали в толпе, подобно взгляду генерала, проверяющего свое войско. Кажется, Бен расслышал его вздох.

— И снова здравствуйте, — проговорил Бен, поскольку тишина уж слишком затянулась, да и заметили они друг друга.

Хаксли обратил к нему взгляд зеленых глаза в легком удивлении.

— Здравствуйте, — безразлично ответил он.

Бен подошел к нему невероятно близко — отступать было некуда.

— Вечер довольно приятный.

Ноздри молодого человека как-то издевательски сузились. 

— Благодарю.

Бен почувствовал, как краска расползается по щекам.

— Сказал бы, что успешный.

— Рад это слышать.

Между ними вновь повисла тишина. Тем временем Хакс осматривал фигуру парня: костюм пошит в незнакомом стиле — должно быть, американская мода; совсем не модно выглядящие, длинные темные волнистые волосы, сквозь которые выглядывали кончики ушей. Губы Бенджамина Органа-Соло были пухлыми и правильной формы: единственная нормальная черта на этом нарочито необычном лице — композиции из вздернутого носа, острых скул, глубоко посаженных карих глаз и россыпи маленьких родинок на бледно-оливковой коже. Возможно, в наибольшей степени выделялся явно недавно приобретенный шрам, кривой диагональю проходящий по лицу: порочно, грубо — невозможно не заметить.

Как бы то ни было, необычный, но не неприятный, невольно подумалось Хаксу. Неожиданно смущенный, он прокашлялся и прервал молчание.

— Похоже, ваша кузина прекрасно влилась в общество, — начал было Хакс. — Орелия, не так ли? — спросил он, полагая, что это причудливое, по-итальянски звучащее имя необычно для мира сплошных Элизабет и Мэри. 

— Рей, — поправил его Бен, — она предпочитает, чтобы ее так называли.

— Понятно, — Хакс попробовал отвлечься на шов на перчатке на левой руке, — Рей вполне вписывается в здешнее общество, — повторил он, — кажется, По Дэмерон очарован ею.

— Да, — согласился Бен.

— Дэмероны здесь очень известны, — на автомате рассказывал Хакс, чувствуя себя справочником Дебретта [5], — леди Сара происходит из южноамериканской знати, а ее муж Кеннет — старший сын из старинного американского рода. Их сын будет прекрасной партией вашей кузине, или она уже замужем? — Хакс прервался, вспомнив темнокожего молодого человека, не отходившего от девушки весь вечер ни на шаг. 

— Нет, Рей и Финн вроде не женаты, — со сходной бесстрастностью ответил Бен, — ну, или мне не все известно.

Бен оглянулся и понял, что не видит ни Рей, ни Финна, ни даже По — на сей раз всех троих разом.

— Куда она пропала? — громко поинтересовался он.

— Полагаю, в библиотеку. Она спрашивала меня, может ли она и ее компаньоны посетить ее; необычная просьба для вечеринки, по правде говоря, но у нее глаза горели, едва ли я мог ей отказать. — Хаксли откашлялся и продолжил: — наше собрание книг впечатляет. Моя мать была большой поклонницей русской литературы и Шекспира.

В его взгляде что-то изменилось, когда он упомянул леди Хаксли. Бен с опаской отметил отблески эмоций на его лице, дрогнувший уголок губ — всего на мгновение, и лицо Хаксли вновь стало той же непроницаемой маской.

— Вот как. У нас дома тоже была библиотека, но мне пришлось оставить большую часть книг дома, — в тоне Бена сквозило искреннее сожаление.

— Добро пожаловать в нашу, — без раздумий предложил Хакс, — вы и ваши кузены могут ее посещать, у нас не так много визитеров, книги в основном собирают пыль. — Он сам вздрогнул от своего порыва и вновь закашлялся. — Нам будет приятно принимать в доме кого-то вроде Рей. Эти книги предназначены для чтения.

— Я дам ей знать.

Что-то отразилось на лице Бена — если бы не любопытство в сосредоточенном взгляде, Хакс решил бы, что это улыбка. Исчезнувшая, не успев толком появиться.

— Я уверен, она будет в восторге.

Хакс поспешно кивнул:

— Хорошо.

Он пригладил форму, разглаживая несуществующие складки.

— Как я и сказал, вам тоже будем рады. Заходите, когда пожелаете.

Бен изучающе смотрел на лицо Хаксли. На нем отражалось любопытство: если граф доволен или, по крайней мере, смирился с их изолированностью — то его сын, хотя поначалу казался таким же, — то сейчас он видел Хаксли, настаивающего на их присутствии, делающего приглашение, кажущееся скорее просьбой.

Не мог же он быть настолько одиноким? — размышлял Бен, не веря сам себе.

Но после он задумывается о двенадцатилетнем мальчишке, внезапно оставшемся без матери: все его слуги, возможно, и любимый гувернер, были враз уволены, а после его отправили в школу-интернат, привозя обратно лишь на Рождество в безрадостное поместье, с замкнувшимся в себе отцом, холодным, как каменные стены. Военная академия казалась скорее бегством, чем стремлением: потому он и казался старше своих лет оттого и держал эту мраморную маску — скорее из желания защититься, чем как признак гордыни.  
Бен не знал, был ли у Хаксли-младшего хоть один друг в его жизни.

— Спасибо, Хаксли, — наконец ответил Бен.

— Мы определенно нанесем вам визит, как только сможем, — он улыбнулся, более уверенно на этот раз.

На долю секунды Бен поймал взгляд Хаксли, прежде чем отвести глаза. Он было готов развернуться и уйти, но неожиданное прикосновение к руке остановило его.

Он обернулся.

Взгляд Хаксли был нечитаемым.

— Прошу, зовите меня Хакс.

Брови Бена поползли вверх.

— Тогда доброй ночи, Хакс.

Хакс вежливо кивнул и вновь исчез в толпе, оставив Бена размышлять в одиночестве.

Дорога домой оказалась наполнена щебетанием Рей о каждой детали вечеринки.

— А музыка, о, она была прекрасна, правда, тетя Лея? По сказал, он был счастлив танцевать под нее всю ночь напролет, да, Финн? 

Она живо повернулась к Финну, и тот бодро закивал в ответ, у обоих глаза горели радостью от вечера, проведенного в компании По Дэмерона и друг друга.

Остальные: Лея выглядела усталой в своем любимом синем шелковом платье; Люк был рад, что его дочка хорошо провела вечер, а Бен, прижавшись головой к окну, считал минуты до того момента, когда очутится в кровати — все равно при этом слушая разговоры и размышляя, посетит ли их молодой мистер Дэмерон в скором времени.

— Похоже, он всецело завладел твоим вниманием, Рей, — обратился Люк к дочери. — И твоим тоже, Финн. Я не удивлюсь, дочка, если он посватается к тебе.

Рей густо покраснела и воскликнула:

— Вы действительно так думаете?

Ее отец и тетя засмеялись, но все знали, что Люк слов на ветер не бросал. Что с финансовой, что с социальной точки зрения, такой союз был полезен, а тот факт, что Рей и По так быстро нашли общий язык, только упрощал задачу. «Если уже помолвка возможна, а после нее и женитьба, тогда она покинет нас, и я вновь останусь один, — размышлял Финн, отвлекаясь от разговора, наблюдая за хихикающей Рей, восклицающей что-то в ответ на поддразнивания тети и отца, — но с тем огнем в глазах, как будто она знала, что у фантазий большой шанс стать реальностью. — А как же я?»

Финн знал, что у него нет шансов против По: прекрасная порода, знатное происхождение, разрывающая сердце красота… Для Рей и Финна было естественным сблизиться, даже привязаться друг к другу: они оба потеряли родителей в раннем возрасте, оба росли на жестоких улицах Лондона, прежде чем были спасены Люком и его академией, для Финна было даже естественно влюбиться в Рей и думать, что она отвечала ему взаимностью — так же естественно, как сейчас она отодвинула его на задний план ради более выгодной партии.

Что я могу ей предложить? Больше всего на свете Финн жаждал стать писателем, но даже с деньгами Люка эта перспектива выглядела трудноосуществимой; если Люк постоянно будет поддерживать и его, и Рей — однажды у него закончатся деньги.

«У меня нет ничего. У По есть все».

И все равно — Финн не мог его ненавидеть. Магнетизм, которым По притягивал Рей, завлек и Финна. Он тоже был очарован добродушным, красивым лицом взрослого мужчины, тем, как спадали его кудри и как элегантно его рука их поправляла, каким напряженным, чудесным взглядом он смотрел на Финна, когда тот говорил, бодро кивая и даже слегка касаясь руки Финна, когда соглашался с ним (а сердце горело, билось, резонируя куда-то в горло под жаром этого взгляда, По принимал его слова, как речи какого-то философа или ученого).

Его тоже неприятно кольнуло, когда пришлось покинуть По посреди ночи, следуя за Рей и Леей. И теперь, сидя в экипаже, вслушиваясь в полные надежды на будущее речи Рей, Финн не мог заставить себя обижаться на мужчину, которому, похоже, предстояло забрать у него девушку, которую он любил — ведь он тоже чувствовал влечение к нему.

Дома Бен сомнамбулически поднялся по лестнице, великодушно отпустив Сесила восвояси, повесил костюм на стул, устало зарылся в постель. Он понял, что не проводил столько времени в обществе кого-то, кроме своей матери и слуг, с самых похорон — и теперь он чувствовал себя истощенным, эмоционально и физически. Но теперь, даже неосознанно, но он ощущал, как тяжесть горя понемногу отпускает его.

По привычке Бен взял с прикроватного столика блокнот для рисования. С приезда в Англию его мучил внутренний конфликт: он только брал карандаш и пялился в пустой лист часами, бездумно рисуя какие-то абстракции и жутковатые картинки, а после с отвращением закрывал и откладывал блокнот в сторону, клянясь не брать его вновь, — но всегда повторялось одно и то же, что-то заставляло его возвращаться к этому, выуживать все кошмары из головы и делать их почти осязаемыми. Он не знал, помогает это или вредит: все, что он знал — это то, что рисование давало ему иллюзию контроля.  
Сегодня, правда, схватив карандаш и открыв пустую страницу, он начал рисовать спустя пару мгновений. Это происходило вслепую и на автомате, он едва следил за тем, что рисует, пока не почувствовал, что закончил.

Бен принялся оценивать свое творение и слегка удивился, когда понял, что это набросок молодого Хаксли: в профиль, наблюдающего за невидимой толпой, взгляд сосредоточен и недоверчив, четко очерчены острые линии скул и носа, идеальная прическа.

Бен смотрел на рисунок. Он не мог отрицать, что тот хорош — и это приносило облегчение. Портрет был очень похож на те, что он рисовал раньше. Конечно, не идеально: линии грубые и отрывочные, перспектива нарушена, — но он реален, в отличие от адовых, деформированных созданий и запустелых, омерзительных пейзажей, отрисованных черными и мрачными линиями — единственное, что он мог рисовать после происшествия. Бен изучал рисунок, и несмотря на пугающую мешанину эмоций, в которую его вверг разговор с Хаксли, сейчас он чувствовал только облегчение.

Он закрыл блокнот, погасил свечу и закрыл глаза, пытаясь отдаться сну, надеясь, что хоть на этот раз кошмары оставят его и позволят спать спокойно.  
Надеяться, конечно, было глупо — разумеется, они не оставляют его. Но ночные ужасы разрывают всполохи рыжих волос.

Наутро все оказалось забыто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Англо-бурская война — военный конфликт (1899-1902) Южно-Африканской республики и Оранжевого Свободного государства за независимость от Британской империи. Завершилась победой Британии.
> 
> [2] В оригинале использовано слово cockney — обозначение акцента англичан, занимавших низкое социальное положение.
> 
> [3] Во вселенной ЗВ маму По Дэмерона зовут Шара Бэй. Автор сделал имя более «британским». Имя отца По (Кэс Дэмерон) тоже изменено. 
> 
> [4] Отсылка к гватемальскому происхождению Оскара Айзека, исполнителя роли По.
> 
> [5] Debrett — издающийся с начала XIX века английский справочник дворянства, издается ежегодно, назван по имени первого издателя.


End file.
